1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and, particularly, to an electronic device with a subscriber identification module (SIM) card retention assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, mobile phones are widely used and have become a part of modern life. Most mobile phones have a SIM card for carrying information which is necessary to operate the mobile phone. The SIM card may also contain personal information for the subscriber, for example, a listing of frequently used telephone numbers. Good electrical contact between the SIM card and the mobile phone is important. Therefore, a SIM card retention assembly is necessary for securing the SIM card in electronic devices such as mobile phones.
Typically, at least one SIM card seat is defined in a main body of the electronic device. A SIM card retention assembly includes a cover disposed above the SIM card seat. The cover and the SIM card seat cooperatively define a space for receiving the SIM card. When the SIM card is inserted into the space between the SIM card seat and the cover, a part of the SIM card is fixed tightly between the SIM card seat and the cover, and another part of the SIM card is exposed for disassembling.
Due the reduced size of the electronic devices and the SIM cards, disassembly of the SIM cards can be problematic. A user may be forced to draw the SIM card out of the SIM card retention assembly with a relatively large force, which increases the risk that the SIM card and the SIM card retention assembly will be damaged.
Therefore, a new electronic device with a SIM card retention assembly is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.